


I Can't Say I'm Surprised If I'm Honest

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: China 2018, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, caught out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Christian walks in on Daniel and Seb kissing after the Australian's win in China.





	I Can't Say I'm Surprised If I'm Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a few little ideas of my own. Sorry it's been a while since I've put anything out! Please feel free to send in any prompts you may have! Enjoy!

It was after all the celebrations were over and the team had been busy packing away that they had planned to treat Daniel to a drink or two for his win. It was then that Christian found a problem. Where on earth could someone like Daniel be? It wasn't like they were at home or in Monaco where he technically didn't have to leave the track late. They were in China, miles from home and they had to fly home soon. It was just a case of finding him and then treating him to a drink. Easier said than done. Christian searched all over the motorhome but then he figured that he had not looked hard enough. He then went to Daniel's room in the motorhome and knew he should have checked the room in the first place. When he went closer to the door, he heard voices. He didn't knock but opened the door slightly and was not entirely surprised by what he saw.

Sebastian had gone straight to Daniel's motorhome after he was finished with media and was quite surprised to find the place practically empty. He decided to stay in Daniel's room and wait for him to appear to wish him well done. He had not finished the race well and knew it would be a while before the Australian could see him but he didn't really want to go and sit in the Ferrari motorhome. So he sat down on the massage chair and waited. 

Daniel was bubbling with excitement. He had won! He couldn't believe it. Once he was finished with all the media interviews, he headed straight back to the motorhome and picked up his trophy before heading to his room. When he entered, he was studying the trophy and too busy to notice that he had a guest. 

"That's some fine trophy you've got there." A voice called out.

Daniel raised his head and smiled at the German.

"I can't believe I actually won." He said as he placed the trophy to the side.

Seb got up off the massage bed and walked over to Daniel wrapping his arms around his neck as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist.

"Well done for today. You deserve it." He whispered into Daniel's ear.

He felt Daniel hug him a little bit tighter.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about your race. I know you would have wanted to be on the podium with me." Daniel said quietly. 

Seb sighed and they unwrapped their arms from each other and Daniel led Seb back over to the massage bed and they both sat down close to each other.

"At least you got some points." Daniel told him.

Seb shrugged.

"The strategy didn't work out."

"There's still plenty of races to get extra points." Daniel replied.

"More races to mess up maybe."

"Hey." Daniel said sharply as he wrapped his arms around Seb's waist again, keeping him close.

Seb looked up at the Aussie. Daniel's eyes conveying a level of seriousness. All happiness gone for now.

"You will win again and you will get points. I have a feeling you will do great this season." Daniel said.

Seb gave him a small smile. He placed one of his hands on Daniel's arm, rubbing soothing circles on it. He sighed again.

"We should be celebrating your win, not moping over my lack of points." He said seriously, as he raised a hand to cup Daniel's cheek.

"I know just the thing that we can do to celebrate." Daniel said smiling.

He tilted his head and brought his lips to meet Sebastian's. They kissed lazily and slowly. Just taking comfort in having each other close. Daniel wrapped his arms tighter around Seb's waist as he felt the German's hand stroking the hair at the back of his neck. They were in their own little world until they heard someone clear their throat at the other side of the room.

Meanwhile, Christian had caught the pair at the end of their conversation. He hardly seemed that surprised when they began kissing. If the arms around each other weren't a dead giveaway then nothing else would have highlighted established relationship to him. Whilst he didn't really want to disturb the pair, the team did want to celebrate a little with Daniel before they all went home. It was also inevitable that someone else would disturb them. So he decided to have a little word with them. He cleared his throat to gain their attention. 

When Seb and Daniel heard the noise behind them, they sprang apart and looked with wide eyes to see Christian standing at the door. He himself was trying not to laugh at their faces which had now turned into expressions of a child whose hand had been caught sneaking into the cookie jar. He also noticed that there was still little to no space between the pair as they stayed close.

"Sorry to interrupt but the team would like to treat you to a drink to celebrate your win, Daniel." Christian said.

"Yeah of course, I'll be right out after I've gotten changed." Daniel stuttered.

Christian smiled slightly and made to leave before his driver called out to him.

Daniel coughed nervously.

"I'm sorry you walked in on this. I've been meaning to tell you. You're not mad are you?" Daniel rambled.

"No I'm not mad. You seem happy together. As long as you're still rivals on track, it doesn't bother me. Can't say I'm surprised if I'm honest." Christian winked and then left the room.

Seb and Daniel turned to each other, looking puzzled.

"Rivals huh?" Seb said, smirking.

"Maybe not for long." Daniel winked.


End file.
